While many attempts have been devised to incorporate such a device with nonrestrictive conditions, many lack the properties to rest or position an arm on the sill of any type vehicle, with the choice of having the window raised or lowered; portable in use; reversible in its application; easy to install; novel in its mating parts applicability; and its ability to contour additional features and functions. While each of those prior art designs may be used as an arm vehicle rest, each lack the unique design configuration of the present invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,401 discloses a vehicle arm rest that latches to the underside of a door panel between the window and panel weather stripping by use of a strap with projections which leans against the interior of a door panel. Other similar devices have been proposed with varied attaching methods. There are apparent drawbacks to these types of devices. The majority of vehicles are excluded from the use of such devices. The designs of the prior art do not accommodate a variety of vehicles and vehicle types as such prior art designs fail to provide means for an adjustable latch system to properly fit to the door pane or flush or level their frames against the interior door/window panel due to the vast variation in contours, thickness and geometric shapes. The properties of these other devices, claiming to insert their elements in between the window and stripping, limit their applicability. There exist prior art designs only to be used when the window is fully opened and can only be attached in this position. Others have elaborated from this and shown such a device that can be attached to the interior door panel with a window in a raised or lowered position. In all, existing prior art designs lack an application for a latching system that expands and contracts, allowing to fit universally to all vehicle type door panels with no restrictions, thus allowing for a contoured fit to the interior of the vehicle.
The clear drawbacks are the absence of a reversible product amenable to all sides of a vehicle's interior; the ability to incorporate attaching features for multi related purposes, such as a portable cup holder with ability to detach, swivel, lock and adjust; and an adjustable pad for end users comfort and convenience, and proper positioning to the door. Other such drawbacks are present, such as the lack of other fashionable properties that are not readily available in motor vehicles: features such as a coin dispenser and tissue compartment, configured to the main housing; as well as an expanding and contracting latching system, allowing universal attachment to all vehicle types, with no restrictions to varying door panels.
In the relative field of the inventions, other differences become apparent, such as: a reversible, adjustable, and slidable arm rest pad that can preposition along the longitude of the main body frame, thereby allowing convenience and distal use for end user's comfort, and allowance for expedient engagement or disengagement of the rest pad. A further clear difference is the main unit itself; it has the adaptability to fit on any vehicle by use of its main unit's ergonomically design and distinctive adjustable mount/hook, thus not requiring outside materials or tools for assembly or installation. The relative parts of the current design allow the entire unit by its mere attaching elements, via, the adjustable mount/hook, to be non-permanently position along the longitude of the door plane-easily disengaged or repositioned from or on its plane- and allowance for any longitude positioning to avoid any obligatory objects on a door-door knobs/door handles. The current design's main unit concomitant with the adjustable mount/hook, provides further enhancement features not seen in the other devices; the latitude height adjustment of the main body unit, allowing adjustment of the pad area to the end-users height comfort, perpendicular to the plane of the door panel.
Other prior art designs in this field of invention are very dissimilar and become apparent when considering the art of the present invention. The current invention offers a new approach to its manufacturing with its mating parts, by avoiding the need for special connective tools for assembly or required installation by a third party provider, not seen in the other patents. The prior art designs either require the end user to apply or use a tool or some sort of taping mechanism, or screws. The final drawbacks to the other prior art designs are their apparent protuberant apparatus, interfering with the interior space of a vehicle. Other obvious benefits the other prior art designs lacks, and of which the present invention overcomes, is the versatility of having both a tissue and coin dispensers. The more obvious difference with the current invention is the slidable pad, allowing the base frame to be prepositioned anywhere along the door pane. And the final advantage that other prior inventions do not conceptualize, is the future use and adaptability: the ability of the unit to foresee future added features or accessories, easily added to the current invention via separate attachments to the cup chamber compartments, or use of attachment to the tracking system.
In accordance with the present invention, several objects and advantages of the invention are apparent from the ensuing description and accompanying drawings. The various parts are integrally and keenly designed into the embodiment of the main body unit delineating the process of time, cost, and materials needed in other manufacturing processes. The invention and its parts are harmoniously mated in a novel design, easily transitioning in the connectivity of its parts, thus abrogating the need for any interior or exterior connection materials. The arm rest pad allows sliding capacity for consideration of end users comfort and positioning on the door pane. The unique hook mount and main body unit incorporates elements not conceptualized in prior or similar devices. The part serves to allow usage on all motor vehicles regardless of a vehicle's door panel design, shape or matter of construction, as well as the allowance to place the invention discriminately and with ease, along the latitude plane of the door pane. Further advantages are palpable in its design and usage—the pad allows to rest one's arm within any vehicle; the portability and ease of freely mounting and dismounting the main unit housing; the reversible feature, allowing use on any door; the ability to adjust at varied height angles, and manufactured with readily available materials at an economical cost. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.